The Grove
by theNaiveGiant
Summary: Leanne is eager to show Naesala a secret place she discovered in the forest. Basically just Naesala/Leanne smut. Set before the Serenes Massacre.


_I know in the games they call Leanne an "infant" prior to Serenes being destroyed. But we're just gonna pretend she's older in this one...like late teens. If anyone else out there still loves FE9 and 10 as much as I do, this one's for you._

* * *

She had insisted on taking him to a new place she discovered in the Forest. He was sure this wasn't possible considering there was an entire clan of Herons living there, so there was nothing that hadn't been found. But she continued to chirp that this was a place only she knew about, and that she needed to show him _right away_.

He couldn't even be annoyed at her persistence. When she set her mind to something, resistance was useless. She was one of the _Heron Princesses_ for goddess's sake.

You don't just say no to a Heron Princess. She was of higher birthright than him. Not that she ever treated him as if he was beneath her or used that against him. There was just a certain air of respect for the royal Herons. Something about them made you want to listen to their words and trust what they had to say. Perhaps it was that everything about them felt pure and peaceful.

He discovered this the first time he met her. It was at the celebration of Tibarn's coronation. Part of him was bitter than he even had to even attend the event, considering his and Tibarn's dislike for one another. He was there primarily for diplomatic reasons. If he had a say in the matter, he would have passed.

He was sitting at a table with Nealuchi when Reyson had approached. Trailing along beside him was Leanne, a young adolescent. The older heron introduced her to Naesala, stating that this was her first event she was allowed to attend. The raven found himself unable to pay much attention to Reyson's words as he continued, staring at the Princess. He was immediately drawn to her, and noticed how his heartbeat increased when she smiled at him. He couldn't make any witty comments during their first conversation, something he wanted to kick himself over. But he felt as though he didn't have to put any walls up to her. Talking to her was easy, and she always said something worth listening to.

It had nothing to do with the way she looked at him. How her gentle eyes always seemed to seem somehow more inviting towards him. How she decided to come to him of all laguz to show this 'place' to.

How was he to turn her down?

He sighed dramatically in response, saying her name in a singsong tone. She giggled sweetly, waiting for a response she already knew coming.

"You know, you're the only person I'd say yes to" he said winking at her.

" _Ah, I suppose I am very lucky then"_ she replied, smiling. He knew she said that just to be polite. But in reality, she could read his emotions like an open book of one of the ancient languages she studied from. At times it felt really unfair, but as he became more comfortable around the Princess he wanted her to know how he felt for her. And her knowing without him having to say anything made it a lot easier.

Though with their closeness growing over the years, Naesala was more confident in his feelings towards the Princess. He would say things that most would interpret as flirting, much to Reyson's annoyance. Leanne wasn't shy to this either, in fact she had said things to Naesala that made him confident she had feelings for him as well.

Like when she asked if she could sing him new songs she learned from her studies. Or when he told her about some hawk that called him a scrawny, ugly crow and she held his hand and told him he was a strong, handsome raven with such sincerity it was hard for him to respond. Or when they had snuck out of a party in Kilvas to go flying above the cliffs and he joked about how Reyson seemed to get embarrassed whenever Tibarn spoke to him. She had laughed softly, admitting that she felt they same way around him sometimes. They never spoke on the underlying message of this, Naesala becoming embarrassed in the cool night.

It was just difficult for him to make the first move. Whenever he felt that he was ready to say the words,

 _Leanne I,_

He had said them in his head countless times.

 _I have to tell you something_

It wasn't a big speech.

 _I'm in love with you._

But he could never gather the courage to say it.

She could always sense his anxiety leading up to his attempts at confessing his feelings. She would ask him if he felt alright and that would make things a lot more difficult. She knew he was flustered and feeling more vulnerable than ever and still asked innocent questions as if nothing was wrong. He knew she never did it to embarrass him, but it never made the situation any better.

There was a part of him that felt like it would be wrong for the two of them to be together even if he did muster up the courage. After all, she was a Princess. And while he was no commoner, there were definitely better suitors for her. Suitors that would pass on the grace of the herons, and not the tainted blood of the crows. This deep thought inside him under the sly grin and witty comments scared him, truthfully.

But when she asked him to come to this secret place with her, he felt a new courage ignite inside of him. Her smile lifted his spirit, and when she grabbed his hand and began leading him down a path behind the Royal Palace, a genuine smile was on his face.

As they walked they caught up with each other. After all, it had been several months since the last time they'd seen each other. Naesala had been busy with work in Kilvas and missed the past couple visits to Serenes. Leanne was very excited to see him when he first arrived, grabbing his hands and asking him how he was while Reyson watched, silently annoyed. The Princess didn't seem to notice her brother's reaction, while Naesala silently gloated.

That was another thing, their contact. It seemed as though they were stuck in a shift between friends and lovers. She would hold him in a tight embrace when they had to say their temporary goodbyes, longer than a friend would. He would reach out to touch her beautiful wings when she outstretched them, brushing across the soft feathers. She laid her head on his shoulder when they watched the sunsets together, telling him she wished he could visit more often. It felt so natural for them to always be touching one another. But he wondered if the innocent touches would ever turn into something more.

It was when they had been walking for nearly forty minutes when he asked her how far away this secret location was. He didn't think she was truly serious about this, and he was incredibly warm in his thick black clothing, sweat forming at the back of his neck. The shade of the trees was welcoming, but the humidity was unforgiving.

 _It is close, I promise!_ She insisted, squeezing his hand gently. He squeezed hers back, nodding in response. His mind was beginning to feel foggy from the heat. Raven's were never good in such weather. He was meant for darkness and cool mountains. Still, he would follow Leanne for hours if she asked him to.

He snuck glances at her throughout their conversation, noticing that her face became dewier in the heat as well. Yet it did nothing to diminish her beauty. She just looked like a glowing angel. So youthful and pretty.

When she let out an excited gasp and let go of his hand, his gaze followed her running in front of him to an array of thick bush. He watched her disappear into it with ease, but when he attempted to get through he was caught on branches, got leaves in his hair and nearly tripped over a root in the ground.

He cursed as he stumbled out of the bush, combing his fingers through his hair to rid himself of the leaves. He called out her name before looking at her standing in front of what looked like an ancient spring. There was a small pond surrounding a circular, ceremonial altar. Flowers grew from the stone, indicating it had been long since someone used it. The trees were thick and surrounding them, blocking almost all of the sun out. Yet the wildlife grew plentiful around them.

He walked towards Leanne, who stood patiently waiting for him to catch up. When he stood next to her, she reached up to his head, pulling out a leaf he missed. He rolled his eyes at his disheveled look as she giggled softly.

" _Well, what do you think? Pretty cool huh?"_ she asked. The Raven looked all around them, still taking in the beauty of it all.

"It's amazing Leanne. How did you even find this place?"

She paused before answering, pulling her long hair to one side to expose her neck. Naesala pretended like he didn't notice, glancing at her skin before looking up at the trees again.

" _I read in one of my texts that there used to be an altar in this area that had been abandoned for some reason. It had come from the lines of a galdrar, but hadn't been used in centuries. I was surprised it really existed"_

Naesala nodded in agreement. He couldn't help but appreciate her curiosity for such a small detail.

"And how long did it take to find?"

She grinned sheepishly, looking a little embarrassed. He looked down at her, quirking an eyebrow in amusement.

She pushed some of her hair behind her ear, responding lowly _"Um, perhaps closer to two weeks?"_

Naesala laughed loudly with laughter. There was no mocking in his tone, only surprise. But somehow this wasn't surprising. Leanne was ever the stubborn heron, always set on achieving a goal no matter how slim the chances of success are.

"You're something else, you know that? Something special, I tell you." He said. And without thinking he reached out to cup her face. She smiled, wings twitching in excitement. She placed her hand overtop of his, leaning into the touch. They stood there for a moment in silence, staring at each other before she spoke.

" _Can I sing for you?"_ she asked politely.

She always had to ask. As if he would ever say no.

He nodded, pulling his hand away from her face. She stretched her wings out and flew over the small pond to the altar. She landed gracefully, stepping onto the altar silently. The Heron stood in the centre of the stone facing him, with her hands folded in front of her. Her eyes closed for a moment and she took a deep breath.

Then she began to sing.

At first, she was quiet and kept her eyes closed, her hair almost shielding her face. Naesala was intrigued by this. She never got nervous singing. If anything, it calmed her down whenever she became stressed or sad.

But as he focused on the ancient words, he realized that this Galdrar was different from previous ones. The way she sung in a soft, lulling tone remained the same. But the message of the song was undoubtedly about love. And not about innocent love- like a mothers for her child- but rather a much more _intimate_ love.

If this wasn't a confession to Naesala, he didn't know what would be.

Her forwardness sent a shiver up his spine. Herons were known to be passive and innocent. Yet here she was, defying both of those ideas, singing with a flushed face about burning passion between two lovers.

His wings shuffled as her voice began to rise in her confidence. She opened her eyes halfway, looking at Naesala with a gaze that he had never seen before. Her eyes seemed darker, like a sudden hunger had come over her. It was as if she was truly confessing her love for him. Like she was asking him to come to her, grab her and kiss her senseless.

And he was truly having these thoughts. Her voice was like honey, sweet and inviting. He could feel his heartbeat increase as she continued, her voice carrying around him. His head was swimming with heat, and he could feel his resolve crumbling.

She wanted him. There was no denying that.

Whether it was the Galdrar, the heat, the way she looked at him or a combination of it all, he felt his last nerve snap and his wings outstretched to fly to the altar. He landed with a swift step, crossing towards her and cupping her face. She never took her eyes off of him and he came towards her.

He didn't let her finish singing before kissing her. She immediately reciprocated, placing her hands atop his chest.

It was as exhilarating as he expected it to be. He felt heat pooling in him, making him wrap a hand around her waist to pull her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, sighing into the blissful feeling. This was what she had wanted for so long, to feel his lips on her own. To feel the heat of his body against hers in a way she had never felt before.

He waited for her to part her lips before deepening this kiss into something more feverish. Their tongues met each other, sending a new intensity into their bodies. Electricity shot down his spine as they became more heated with each other. She let out the smallest of moans and he had the overwhelming urge to hear it again. His grip on her waist tightened as he thought about what this could develop into.

But he had to pull away before he lost himself completely to the feeling of her. He wanted her so badly, yet he couldn't bring himself to continue these actions. Naesala knew that he wanted the Princess- he had since the day he laid eyes on her. But now that it was happening, he was feeling more self-conscious than ever. The Heron Princess deserved more than him.

She looked at him in question, eyebrows furrowed slightly and panting lightly.

" _Naesala? Do you not like this?"_ She asked in such a tone that made his heart sting. He shook his head, trying to gather his composure while staring at her dishevelled appearance. Her hair was tousled, cheeks rosy pink and lips plumped. Had he really done that to her in a matter of minutes?

"No Leanne. Goddess no…"

" _Then… I don't understand?"_ She inquired, stroking his face. He clasped it and brought it to his lips, kissing her fingers. She hoped he didn't notice that her wings fluttered lightly at the action.

"Is this such a good idea? A Heron Princess involving herself with a crow in such a way? What would everyone think?"

She pouted at him, " _Why would I care about what everyone else thinks? My heart chooses who I wish to be with"_

He closed his eyes at her quick response. No hesitation. Like her mind and her heart were set on him. He couldn't deny that it reassured him. She placed her hand over the exposed skin of his chest, pushing it under his clothing and feeling his bare chest.

Her touch sent warmth through him and he groaned slightly. She stroked his pale skin, noticing how he tilted his head back and closed his eyes. She took the opportunity to kiss his neck softly and he could feel his resolve breaking down to nothing again. He pulled away from her, leaning his forehead against hers.

"You have no idea what you do to me" he said lowly, dark eyes staring deeply into hers. They were filled with need and want.

" _Show me then. Show me what I do to you"_ she replied quietly, but confidently.

He felt his trousers stiffen at such a bold statement.

"I don't think I could do such a thing to an unwed Princess" he said, a small smirk coming to his face. She paused for a moment, a small frown in place.

" _Maybe we could do other things then?"_ she suggested, grabbing his hand and moving in to cup her swelled breast.

Goddess Ashera was somewhere laughing at him somewhere, truly.

"Leanne…" He said lowly, eyes clouded with lust. When did she become so daring?

She looked up at him, eyes pleading for more. How was it that she was able to play him like a lyre? She had him wrapped around her delicate fingers and they both knew it.

He leaned down, capturing her lips once more in a heated rush of excitement. His hand on her breast massaged gently, eliciting a shaky moan from her. The raven pulled away once more, pulling the heron flush against him. He lifted her slender body, guiding her legs around his waist. She wrapped her hands around his neck, allowing him to do as he please.

He knelt on the stone altar, laying the heron on her back and began kissing her neck. She shuddered with pleasure, bringing her hand to his deep blue hair. She could feel the want and desire radiating from him.

It excited her all the more. She wanted him to do as he pleased with her. She could feel the heat and the need to touch her coming from him. The Heron was not as innocent as all thought her out to be- she knew what he was feeling towards her and where this may lead.

He began kissing down her neck, running his hands over her slender waist. She shuddered at his light touches, gripping his hair tightly. He never wanted to give her up. Seeing her like this, hair splayed in golden rays around them, face flushed cherry red was like nothing else. He was becoming drunk off of the noises she made as her kissed her body. It took all the willpower he possessed to not rip her dress off and ravish every inch of her.

She could tell he was being cautious as his head neared her stomach, unsure if he should continue. She wasn't exactly sure what he was planning on doing, but she had a faint idea. It deepened the blush already adorned her face. This was so new to her. So foreign, yet so alluring.

The raven paused, looking up at Leanne. Her eyes were staring down at him, intent on watching the naughty things he was about to do to her.

"Are you nervous Leanne?"

She smiled ever so slightly.

" _Not if it's with you"_

His eyes widened at her response. He rose back up to kiss her softly, her lips immediately parting for him. He hoped that she could feel his love pouring into the kiss. Judging by the way she moaned in response assured him so. He pulled away after a moment, stroking her golden blonde hair.

"Tell me to stop at any point if you wish" he said seriously. Her heart warmed at his sincerity, but she was certain there was little he could do to her in this moment that would cause her to stop his actions. Still, she nodded in response.

He smiled at her, pecking her lips before lowering his head down her body once more. Ever so slowly, his hand reached for her ankle. Hands slipping up her dress, he stroked her soft skin, marvelling the way her breath hitched. He kissed the pale skin of her legs, trying to memorize the soft noises she made. By the time he made his way up to her thigh she was clenching her fists tightly in anticipation.

" _Naesala"_ she spoke quietly. Her stopped his actions and looked up from between her legs.

" _Take your shirt off"_ she insisted. He stared at her blankly for a moment before pulling back slightly to unclasp the buckles on his coat. When the item was removed, she sat up, the skirt of her dress pooling around her waist. He looked down at her exposed legs, drinking in the sight like a glass of cold water. He gulped shallowly as her hands rested on his exposed chest. The delicate fingers wandered across his sweat-glistened skin, brushing over his nipples. He gasped, closing his eyes.

She stared at him with lust-ridden eyes, excited by the reaction he gave. Her fingertips brushed down his chest, slowly across his abdomen.

"Leanne…" he growled dangerously, looking at her.

" _I'm sorry, I can't seem to keep my hands to myself"_ she replied softly, stroking his muscular body.

God she was too much for him.

He kissed her hard, pushing her back down onto her back. She gasped, accepting his hungry kiss and wrapping her legs loosely around his body. His hand moved to her inner thigh, stroking it gently. The Heron once again noticed his hesitation and grasped his hand to place it atop her pelvis. They both moaned at the action.

The raven stroked down the underwear covering her most private area, mesmerized by the shaky moans coming from the Princess. He could feel her wetness through the fabric, driving him mad. He looked up at her through lidded eyes, watching her bring a hand to her mouth.

Ever so slowly, he pulled her underwear down. When he removed them fully, he stared down at her exposed region. She didn't shy away, meeting his hungry gaze with her legs spread open. His mind was swimming with lust, thinking of all the things he'd like to do to her.

He leaned down in between her legs and kissed her vulva softly. He felt her body shiver in response, making him hum lowly in appreciation. The vibration made her gasp and bury her fingers in his hair once again. He moved slowly, taking his time kissing every part of her, loving the small sounds of pleasure coming from her. His hands rested on her hips, massaging the skin lightly.

" _Oh Naesala…"_ she moaned quietly. He flicked his tongue over her clitoris in response. Her hands gripped tightly at his hair.

The Raven raised his head slightly, leaning it against the Princess's thigh while he brought a hand to her clitoris. He massaged the sensitive skin in a slow circle, watching her bite her lip and arch her delicate back. He toyed with her, moving tantalizingly slow to see her reaction. Her jaw was tensed and her hips shifted at his touch. She was becoming wetter with every brush against her most sensitive area. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, entranced by her involuntary reactions.

He slid his finger down her exposed skin, pausing above her entrance. The Raven massaged the skin, coating his fingers in her lubrication before pushing a finger inside of her. She moaned lowly, eyes closed in pleasure. Naesala kissed her thigh, fingering her slowly and loving the feeling of her. The sounds coming out of her mouth were like a drug, and he was already becoming addicted to them, needing to hear them over and over again. He felt her hips push downwards, attempting to push his finger deeper inside of her tight walls. The Raven had to close his eyes to keep himself somewhat composed.

He nibbled at her thigh softly, teeth pushing on the soft flesh. Goddess be damned, she was a sly minx. He pulled his finger out slowly, hearing her whine lowly in response. She looked down at him in question only to gasp when he inserted his middle and ring finger into her. She felt his fingers twitch when she moaned his name in response.

He moved slowly, pushing his fingers deep inside of her. The Raven wondered if this was all a dream. A cruel dream that he would wake up from any second.

But her moans continued as he pushed against her tight walls. She felt like velvet, ever so soft to the touch. He began to move a little faster, curling his fingers upwards in an attempt to pleasure her more. Judging by the sudden gasp she made, he found the spot he was looking for. He moved slowly, making sure to brush his fingers across the sensitive area each time. The Heron let out a low whine, moaning the Raven's name in pleasure.

He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She was perfect. Eyes half lidded, face flushed, moaning his name like it was the only word she could say. He hoped that this was a sight he would be able to remember forever. She lifted a hand to cup his cheek as their gazes met one another. Naesala could feel the electricity between them as he continued to pleasure the heron. He moved faster, pushing deeper inside of her. She nodded her head feverishly at him, encouraging him to continue to pick up the pace. He growled lowly, jerking his hand harder to hit the spot over and over, loving the wet sound of his fingers moving in and out of her.

She was an incoherent mess, whining and moaning at Naesala's every action.

He leaned down again, kissing and licking between her legs. She leaned her head back and cried out in pleasure. The Raven was thankful they were secluded far out in the forest. Maybe that was why Leanne had brought him out this far. A small smile came to his lips at the thought.

He could sense she was coming close to peaking in pleasure when she brought a hand to cover her mouth. Her eyes shut tightly and she was panting heavily.

" _Naesala…I…I-"_ she began. The Raven didn't pause, humming lowly as he pushed his fingers deeper into her. He swirled his tongue around her bud, kissing it feverishly with lust. He could stay here like this forever, lying in the shade of the trees with the one he had always loved, pleasing her and hearing her cries of bliss.

The Heron threw her head back as she trembled from the overwhelming pleasure coursing through her body. The heat pooling in her body was too much. Her chest was tight and she wasn't sure how much longer she could take-

She arched her back as she finished, her thighs pressing against Naesala as she let out a silent cry. Her hips were twitching from the sensations, unable to keep herself still. Neasala stayed nestled between her legs, continuing to kiss her softly as she rode out her waves of ecstasy.

When the euphoria began to ease off, she was left panting heavy, gaze carried upwards to the trees above them. She could feel the heat in her face and the sweat on her neck. It left her feeling tired and worn out, like she had flown for hours. Naesala had pulled away and leaned back on his knees, reaching for her underwear. She stared at his exposed chest, and couldn't help but feeling like she wanted to run her hands all over him again.

The Raven said nothing as he slipped her underwear back on and pulled her dress back down over her legs. For once, she felt like she couldn't read him.

She sat up slowly, placing her hand on his bicep. He smiled at her and cupped her face, kissing her briefly.

" _I enjoyed that. When did you learn how to do it?"_ she asked seriously. The Raven smirked at her, brushing some of her hair behind her ear.

"Just now I guess"

She looked at him in question, not understanding. He stroked her cheek with his thumb, leaning his forehead against hers.

"I just wanted to kiss you there when I saw it"

Her eyes widened and she could feel her heartbeat pick up. She pressed her lips up against his, liking how he pulled her closer to his body. When they pulled away she rested her hands on his chest, stroking lightly.

" _What about you Naesala?"_ she murmured in question. He tilted his head to the side slightly.

"I'm not sure what you mean Leanne," he replied. Her hands stroked his skin lightly, feeling over the tight muscles. She glanced downwards and allowed her hands to follow slowly. When she moved to his hips he laid his hands over top of hers.

"I meant what I said earlier," he mumbled, looking at her pouting face.

" _I want to please you just as you have done to me,"_ she said, an almost in a begging manner. The Raven closed his eyes and smiled for a moment. When he opened them again she was still staring at him patiently waiting for a response.

"Leanne you please me without having to touch me," he started. "Plus, we've been gone for awhile and we don't want your family to get worried and send others out to find you"

She sighed and looked away for a moment before nodding.

" _I suppose you have a point there"_

He placed his hand behind her neck and guided her towards him.

"We have all the time in the world to be together like this. There's no rush" he whispered, kissing her softly. She smiled brightly and nodded. The Raven stood up and slipped back into his jacket before offering a hand to her. She accepted graciously and pulled herself up, not letting go of his hand once they stood together.

She snuck a glance at him as they began walking back.

" _What did you think of the Galdrar?"_ She asked sweetly. Naesala could tell there was some teasing in her tone. He grinned and squeezed her hand.

"I think it was your best one yet"

She smiled and squeezed his hand back.


End file.
